Double Connection
by NeonLights14
Summary: Emma and Andi are a worldwide teenage pop star group. They've been so busy living the life of a celebrity that they forgot what it was like to be a regular teenage girl. What happens when they go to school. A REAL school. Will the know what it is like to live this life. Will their secret be a secret or will the truth come out? Will the people they love get hurt? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma**/ Andi/ _**Both**_

**You make me feel out of my element**  
><strong>Like I'm walkin' on broken glass<strong>  
><strong>Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion<strong>  
><strong>And you're movin' too fast<strong>

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_  
><span><em><strong>Were you weak, was I strong?<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Yeah, both of us broken<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Caught in the moment<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We lived and we loved<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And we hurt and we joked, yeah<strong>_

_**But the planets all aligned**_  
><span><em><strong>When you looked into my eyes<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And just like that<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>The chemicals react<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>The chemicals react<strong>_

You make me feel out of my element  
><span>Like I'm drifting out to the sea<span>  
><span>Like the tides pullin' me in deeper<span>  
><span>Makin' it harder to breathe<span>

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
><span>We cannot deny<span>

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_  
><span><em><strong>Were you weak, was I strong?<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Yeah, both of us broken<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Caught in the moment<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We lived and we loved<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And we hurt and we joked, yeah<strong>_

_**But the planets all aligned**_  
><span><em><strong>When you looked into my eyes<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And just like that<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>The chemicals react<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>The chemicals react<strong>_

Kaleidoscope of colors  
><span>Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning<span>  
><span>Shining down on both of us<span>  
><span>Don't let us lose it<span>  
><span>Don't let us lose it<span>

**Were you right, was I wrong**  
><strong>Were you weak, was I strong?<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, both of us broken<strong>  
><strong>Caught in the moment<strong>  
><strong>We lived and we loved<strong>  
><strong>And we hurt and we joked, yeah<strong>  
><strong>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>

_**We lived**_  
><span><em><strong>We loved<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We hurt<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We joked<strong>_

_**We're right**_  
><span><em><strong>We're wrong<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We're weak<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We're strong<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We lived to love<strong>_

_**But the planets all aligned**_  
><span><em><strong>When you looked into my eyes<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And just like that<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Watch the chemicals react<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And just like that<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>The chemicals react<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>The chemicals react<strong>_

And with the last verse the ,crowed that maybe contained 10,000 screaming fans all cheered very loudly till everyone's ears popped. Confetti busted everywhere. Two talented artist both bowed down for the crowd who adored them. They waved to the crowd while panting trying to catch their breath.

The two young beautiful girls exited the stage and made their way backstage. They were greeted with high fives, pats on the back, people talking to them telling them how great they did on stage. They girls didn't even bother replying before falling onto the white couch that was already their.

"Ugh. I'm so exhausted." Emma muffled into the couch.

"Me too. I can't do it anymore. I feel like I'm about to break into tiny little pieces if I don't play Zombie Apocalypse 3: The beginning of the End." Andi said in amusement. Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend. No, her sister.

Before we go any further, let me tell you about Emma, and Andi.

Emma Alonso is a perky 15 year old who loves everybody. She loves pick, scrap booking, singing and dancing. She is 5'5 with a nice and tanned body. She has long dark brown hair with light brown eyes. She is 1/2 of the teen pop sensation singing group Double Connection.

Andi Cruz is a 15 year old tom-boy girl. She love scary movies, zombies, fixing cars, singing and dancing. She also 5'5 with a olive skin tone. She has a nice body. She has long light brown hair with blue and purple tips. She is the other half of the teen pop sensation singing group Double Connection.

Double Connections formed when both Emma and Andi met in fourth grade. They began to know each other, and they joined the talent show. They were discovered by a man who started their singing career. But, since they were too young they decided to act instead.

The girls were resting on the couch when Emma's dad walked in, in a suit.

"Girls, you did wonderful. I'm so proud of both of you." He gave both Emma and Andi a kiss on the forehead.

Mr. Alonso was always a father to Andi. Both her parents left her when she began her fifth grade year. They left with no return and never came back. She hates thinking about so she lets it roll of her back.

"Hey dad." Emma said sitting up.

"Hey Mr. A. What's up." Andi asked and she sat up, but with both of her legs crossed.

"Alright so I talked to you manager and he said that your teacher quit teaching you." he said

"She quit. Why?" Emma asked with her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Well something came up so she had to go." he explained.

"Oh. Okay. So what's gonna happen now. Are we going to get a new teacher?" Andi asked not very interested.

"Yes. Well yes and no." he said as a smile began to form on his lips. Confusion took over me.

"You guys will be going to... A REAL SCHOOL." He said to us.

Despite her pain and lack of energy Emma jumped for joy into the air. Andi sat there with a tiny smirk forming on her lips. She wasn't the one to show love or affection. She didn't even smile that much. Well she did but only when it's with Emma, dancing, singing, or with her fans. Oh, and when they win an award or something.

"It's right around here. Have you heard of Iridium High." he asked us.

Andi nodded, "I saw it when we were coming here." She answered him.

"Yes its that one. You start on Monday. It was currently Saturday.

"Alright dad. Can we go home now?" Emma asked

"Yeah. The limo is right outside in the back. But make sure you put on you other clothes." he told the girls.

The girls went back to their dressing room to shower and change.

Emma wore an oversized sweater with a heart on it with floral sweatpants and gray ugg boots. She let her hair loose. She grabbed her duffel bag, and her crossbody bag with her phone, sunglasses and hat.

Andi wore and crop top that only showed a little bit of her tummy, black sweat pants that had the words "True Beauty" going down the side with black ugg boots. She grabbed her duffel and crossbody bag with her phone, sunglasses and hat.

"Alright," Emma said "Let's go."

Andi only nodded not daring to look up from her phone.

They walked outside and made their way to the car, but before they could walk in somebody bumped into her causing them both to fall down.

"I'm sorry." The person apologized. Whoever it was had a really thick Australian accent, Andi thought. she looked up at the guy who had bumped into her. He had jet black hair with a nice skin complexion. But what really caught her was his eyes. They were a chocolaty brown. They looked serious, playful- yes they were intimidating and mysterious. To Andi he was kinda cute. Kinda!

"Thank you." Andi said as he helped her with her phone and other items that were dropped.

"Woah. Your-Yo- Your Andi Cruz. One half of Double Connection. You guys are amazing." he said biting his lip. Andi's eyes went big when he did that. _That was hot." _She thought. But she didn't show it.

Andi smiled and said a thank you.

"Uh. I have to go. Thank you." Andi said as she broke contact with the boy and walked to her limo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. Thank you for reading. I have a lot of plans for this story so stay on the look out for "Double Connection"<strong>

**Their outfits will be on my profile like always and if you have a polyvore. FOLLOW MEEEE.**

**So anyway review the story tell me what you think and i will be more that welcomed to add any of your ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own EWW or Megan and Liz Release You.**

**Emma's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day to a thud. I shook it off and thought about school. I couldn't wait I wanted to go now. I squealed knowing that in only 24 hours I would be in the same school as other kids.d

I ran across my really big room and into the bathroom to take a shower. There was really nothing I had to do today. Maybe I should go to the mall. Or the movies. How about the park. Or all three.

I smiled at my options. I turned on the water. I striped out of my clothes and tossed them in the laundry bin. I checked the water, but it was still cold so I decided to brush mt teeth. I grabbed my pick tooth brush and put some toothpaste on it. I put a little water on it and began to brush my teeth. I grabbed my iPod and searched for my music.

_Why do I have so many apps. _I thought. Aha I found it. I went down my playlist till I found mine and Andi's latest single Release You. I checked the water again and it was hot. Finally, I thought.

I hoped in the shower and began to shower myself. I also began to sing along to the song to the top of my lungs.

It's all good  
>Yeah, baby, it's alright<br>I release you tonight  
>It's all cool, n-no need to think twice<br>I release you  
>Goodbye<br>Goodbye  
>Goodbye<br>Goodbye

By the time that was done I was finishing shampooing my hair. I grabbed a small towel and a big towel. I used the small towel to wrap my hair like they did in the movies. But, since that didn't work out i just left the towel on my head. I wrapped the bigger towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom taking my iPod with me.

I walked over to my closet and searched for some clothes to wear. Hmm. What to wear, what to wear. I repeated in my head over and over again.

I then decided on a blue lace spaghetti top, with tight black skinny jeans. I wore some blue vans with it and I added some accessories to match. I grabbed my phone and changed the case to a random blue case that I took out of the bottom shelf of my makeup desk that was filled with cases. I then did my hair and makeup. I grabbed my sling bag and filled it with stuff. I took out my hoodie and sunglasses so nobody would recognize me when I went out. I grabbed my phone, turn off the lights and walked out of my rooms. I went over to Andi's room to see what she was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Andi's P.O.V<strong>

I groaned as I fell on the ground due to the alarm clock that scared the living shit out of me. Why was it so loud. I got up and stretched as I made my way to the bathroom. I did my business with the toilet and started the water. I brushed my teeth and striped out of my clothes and tossed then in the laundry basket. I hoped in the bathtub.

As soon as I did that all I could hear was Release You, a song that me and Emma just made that had over three millions views already. I shook my head and laughed at her cuteness. Don't get me wrong. I am not like that. I am straight, I don't have anything against other people if their bi or gay. I'm just saying that I'm straight. Emma was and still is my best friend in the entire world. We've none her since we were eight years old. She is my other half, my ride or die. Anything other people say about her doesn't change the way that she is my sister. Other than her dad she is the only one who knows about my past. I never talked about it to other people. I thought that it wasn't necessary for outsiders to know about my past. Not even the fans who know EVERYTHING about me.

I stopped shampooing and began to rinse the soap in my hair off quickly so it won't get in my eyes. I hopped out and covered myself with a towel. I walked over my room to my closet to pick out what to wear. I chose on a graphic tank that said, "WILD" on it. I wore that with grey washed ripped skinny jeans. I wore my socks and put on some grey vans. I then threw on a Minnie Hoddie. I grabbed my phone and changed the background so it had white lips on it. I grabbed my crossbody bag and threw some things on it. I did my makeup. It was a simple mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed my phone and placed it in my back pant pocket. I was about to go out when a knock echoed in the room.

"Come in." I said getting my sunglasses. The door opened and revealed Emma.

"Hey Ems. Cute outfit." I said as I walked to the door.

"Thanks. I like yours too." She compliemated me.

I smiled and said a thanks and we both walked out of my room. We raced each other down the spiral stairs. She was on the left while I was on the right. I, obviously, won.

"How are you so fast." She said panting.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and sat on the stool. Emma mimicked my actions.

"So you ready for school tomorrow?" She asked me as she took a bite of her poptart.

I shrugged my shoulders. I really wasn't in the mood for school. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"Why. It's going to be fun." She said shaking me.

"Not really." I said throwing the wrapper away.

"Oh. Come on. There's going to be boys, educations, more friends, boys." She said as she placed the palm of her hand under her chin daydreaming.

"I rolled my eyes. All the reasons I don't want to go." I said gulping on some Lemon Water.

"Why are you acting like Raven in Teen Titans?" She said crossing her arms.

"I am not acting like Raven. I just think that it wouldn't be normal if two pop stars go to a school where half of the students their want to be our 'friends'. I want people to like me for me. Not because I travel around the world in a private jet singing to millions of people and I'm rich."

Emma smiled shaking her head. "Well Andi maybe if your headphones weren't blasting your ears you wold have heard the conversation me, Dad, and Eric had in the limo." I crossed my eyebrows in confusion. What.

She signed, "If were going to go to a real school then were going to need a disguise. So in that case he told us that we are going to change our hair and eyes." she explained.

"But that's still going to show who we are. What about out facial features." I asked her.

"I asked the same question he said that they still wont recognize us." she explained even more.

"Oh. Well that does makes good sense, but it doesn't change my feelings towards school."

"It will later." She told me. "Come on. Lets go to the mall." Emma said dragging me out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Jax's P.O.V (Right when he bumped into Andi.)<strong>**  
><strong>

I was walking through the back to get in the theater to meet up with Daniel and Diego. I kept walking till I heard the door open and close. I didn't mind who it was, but the next thing I felt was my body being pushed back. I wasn't going to fall until my leg got tangled up and I fell right on my behind.

I heard someone shuffle. I got up and stared down at the person that had bumped into me. I was about to snap but It was a girl who I had bumped into and all her stuff got knocked down. I quickly bent back down to help her.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. The girl I bumped into picked her head up and stared at me. Hey eyes went straight into mine as if she was trying to discover me. She looked familiar, and really cute.

I picked up her phone, hat and sunglasses. "Thank you." She said to me.

I stared at her until I finally knew who she was. "Woah. Your-Yo- Your Andi Cruz. One half of Double Connections. You guys are amazing." I bit my lip because I was nervous. Wait, when did I Jax Navoa every get nervous?

She smiled and said a thank you.

"Uh. I have to go. Thank you." She said and walked over to the limp that I did not even see. When did that get there.

I smiled and waved at her even though her back was facing me.

What the hell just happened. When did I become all soft. Get your head in the game Jax.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys that's all for today. Wow, this was really long. I didn't realize. OK so I have been feeling that nobody is reading my story. I will continue the story, all I need you to do Is review. It makes me know that people are actually reading my story and that I have all the support that I need.<strong>

**Well their outfits are on my profile if you want to take a look at how or what their mall outfit looks like!**

**Don't Forget REVIEWWWWWWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Jax's P.O.V**

I woke up to my phone that ringing for me to wake up. I groaned and covered my head in the pillows, but the noise only got louder and louder. I got up and stretched my back. I grabbed my phone to turn off the sound but dropped it due to the bright shine in my eyes. When I got over the shine of the bright lights I stopped the noise and plugged my phone back on the charger. I got up and stretched again. I walked over to my bathroom to start my morning. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I stared at my hair until I decided to put it in a quiff. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. I threw on my undergarments and then my school uniform. I grabbed my black Jordan's and wore it. I wore my black leather jacket to go with my outfit.

I grabbed my phone and backpack and walked out the door. I went over to my sister's room to see if she was ready. I stood there by her door frame.

"You ready." I asked waiting impatiently for her to hurry up.

"Yeah." She went over to her lamp and grabbed her phone. She looked up at her poster which was a poster of Double Connection. She smiled and walked over to me.

My sister, Katie, said that Double Connection was her inspiration. She would do anything to meet them. I still haven't told her about the time I ran into one half of the pop group. She would freak out. I was quite happy I did. Don't tell anyone but my celebrity crush is Andi to me she's just like every other celebrity in the world. So I really didn't care.

"Hey, can you buy me some Starbucks on the way. Please." She said giving me her puppy eyes and quivering lip. She knew I would say yes if she had done that.

"Ugh. Sure just hurry up." I said walking away from her room. I went past my parents room. I took a small glance through the creek in their door. The bed was empty. Typical they weren't here. I shook my head and walked over to my motorcycle that was parked up front. I grabbed my keys and started the engine. Katie came running out. I backed up a little so she could sit up front. Once we were settled I drove off. I brought her, her food and drink. I then dropped her off at her school, and went to mine.

When I got to school I quickly spotted my friends by the door. I parked my motor cycle in the student parking and left. I walked up to my friends but not without the girls stopping to flirt with me. I ignored them and made my way to my two great friends: Daniel and Diego.

"Hey guys." I said with a head nod.

"Hey. Bro did you hear that two new girls will be coming to our school. And I've heard rummer's that their pretty hot." Diego said while rubbing his hands together.

"Dude don't you have a girlfriend." Daniel said shaking his head.

"Wait. I do." Diego said as he ran to find her.

'What a great boyfriend." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Right. Hey we should get to class." Daniel said walking away.

I groaned why do we have to go to science. We have the internet for all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up before my alarm ready and happy for school. I jumped out of my bed and made it again. I entered my bathroom and did my business. I washed my hair and waited until it was dry before placing a hair cap on it to keep it from showing when I put my wig on. After that I wrapped a towel over my body and went over to my closet. They brought me my school uniform. I was an orange shirt tucked into a khaki skirt. The orange shirt had a blue type of cardigan over it. I wore my knee-high socks and some black sparkly toms. Before I did anything else I placed my blonde wig over my head. Yup, that's right I'm going blonde. For now, and only at school. I wore my blonde wig and combed it out and fixed the roots so it didn't look like a wig. I also had contacts blue contacts. I'm all different now! I checked my self in the mirror and there was no sign of Emma Alonso. I did my make up which was mascara, nude eyeshadow, and lip gloss. I completed my look with some jewelry and fixing my hair in a random- but cute hairstyle. I grabbed my phone, backpack, and other things and ran out of my room ready to start my day.

**Andi's P.O.V**

It was the day we had to go to school. Don't get me wrong i'm a little excited but I have a bad feeling about everything. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. I brushed my teeth and walked out all fresh and healthy. My school uniform was already out and ready for me to wear. I wore some undergarments and threw on my school uniform. My uniform consisted of an orange shirt with khaki pants and a blue cardigan to go over my shirt. I wore some socks and then my black and white vans. I sat down in front of my mirror and began to go to work. I put my hair in a head cap, and made sure none of my real hair was showing. I then carefully put on my wig. My 'new' hair was brown with blonde highlights making me look less than who I really was. I then carefully put on my contacts which were green. I then stared at myself in the mirror. Wow I thought. The hair and contacts can change everything in a girl. I put on some mascara and lip gloss. I wore a dog tag with some ear cuffs to complete my look. I grabbed my things and left my room. I walked down the spiral staircase and went into the kitchen since it's were I heard the most noise. In the Kitchen I saw Emma, Mr. Alonso, and Eric, our manager talking.

"Morning Andi." Eric said taking another bite out of his apple.

"Morning guys." I said fixing myself some waffles.

"So you excited." Emma asked with pleading eyes. All she was trying to do yesterday was make me like school.

"No. But if I say yes will you shutup?" I asked shoving some waffles into my mouth.

"it's not the same. But yes!" she said drinking some of her water.

"Anyways. So obviously today is the first day of going to school Correct?" we nodded and he continued. "Alright so you will not go to school with your regular names okay. Emma your new name in Paola Andino. Okay." She nodded repeating her name probably so she wont forget it.

"And Andi your new name is Daniela Nieves. Alright." I nodded as I was my plate. Daniela. It's alright.

"Okay. It's time to go. You can make the rest of your information up okay." Mr. Alonso said pushing us out. He drove us to the school which wasn't even that long.

"Alright I have to go now. Bye and try to have fun Andi." he said starring at me. I sighed and muttered a bye. He gave Emma a kiss on the forehead and a bear hug to me and left. Well let my life in this hell hole begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everybody that was It for today. I hope you like it. If you want to see how there new look looks like go on my profile. Bye and Review!<strong>


End file.
